


Fucking Rubik's Cube

by luthoranddanvers



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Cock Sucking, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, F/F, Fisting, Forced Orgasm, I'm going to hell for this and I'm taking you with me - Freeform, Name Calling, Orgasm Denial, Praise Kink, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vibrators, also A LOT of dirty talk, daddy!Kara, i want to write more daddy kara smut now - Freeform, kara making lena scream her name because she's proud of the things she can do to her - Freeform, lena is a fucking bottom - Freeform, porn with a really interesting ending - Freeform, pure sin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 16:59:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11902128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luthoranddanvers/pseuds/luthoranddanvers
Summary: Kara becomes frustrated because of Lena's priorities. Daddy's here to remind her.





	Fucking Rubik's Cube

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I'm done with this term and Reading A Detective's Frustration by feeling_the_aster1722 triggered something in me. The next scenes may or may not have been drawn from personal reality. *smirks* 
> 
> Read the tags first, if you're uncomfortable with any of it, turn away now. You have been warned.

At first, it was a cute new hobby that Lena developed - solving a normal 3x3 Rubik's cube in under a minute. She is a genius, after all. But then the simple hobby became a more elaborate tool for easing her anxiety every time National City needs Super girl, and she doesn't have any pressing L-Corp matters to get distracted in. Kara, being the amazing girlfriend that she is, supported Lena in her endeavors. Anything that would ease Lena's feelings of worry is definitely worth more than her 100% support. She would even give Lena a differently shaped Rubik's cube time from time. 

This week's cube is a Pentamix, definitely nothing compared to solving the hardest cube of all - the17x17x17. (Which she solved in less than an hour, as supposed to the fastest record of 7 hours.)Lena had dive head first in solving the mundane puzzle in front of her, but for some reason she just can't. She's been at it for hours already, and it's getting the best of her. She didn't even noticed Kara's return from her latest fight with another rogue alien.

Kara, seeing that Lena was preoccupied with her hobby, just proceeded to kiss her girlfriend on her head as she passed by on her way to the bathroom. Lena didn't even flinch, nor exhibited signs that she noticed the affectionate action. It was when Kara came back from her really long, relaxing shower, excited to tell Lena about today's mission did it really clicked on Kara that her girlfriend is more engrossed with her little puzzle. Kara tried getting Lena's attention, to no avail.

"Lena." Well that caught her attention. At this point of their relationship it was either Lee or some pet name. Her real name was reserved for special times either when Kara is moaning her name or when she's about to get some reprimanding from Kara. 

"I'm sorry, darling. I didn't notice you came back." Lena muttered softly, her brows creasing trying to focus on her words.

"You know, babygirl, since you love playing so much… we'll play a game right now. Come to the bedroom." That statement sent a chill down Lena's body. Kara calling her with that nickname triggered her submissive side like Pavlov's effect. Lena felt her cunt becoming slicker by the second. She tried to cross her legs to feel some friction.

"Now." Kara added commandingly, seeing that Lena was just starring at her, lost in her own thoughts.

"Yes, daddy." Lena replied as she placed down the cube on top of the coffee table.

"Oh no, no, no babygirl. You get to keep the cube since you can't tear your attention from it for two minutes." Kara said, grabbing the cube and pushing it back to Lena's hands.

"No, daddy…I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to. I don't really care about the cube, see!" Lena snapped to her little girl character in an instant, as she hurriedly placed the cube back on the table.

"Do you want to repeat that?" Kara asked sternly, assuming her role. Lena was quiet after that.

"Answer, babygirl." Kara demanded.

"No, daddy…"

"Yeah, that's what I thought. My, my, not paying attention, talking back, not answering when daddy asks a question. Somebody's really been naughty, haven't they." Kara stated, as Lena just bowed her head ashamed to stare at her daddy's eyes.

"Now, come to the bedroom, and bring your cube. You better be naked and kneeling by the bed when I get there." 

Obediently, Lena followed her instruction. Kara took her time in grabbing two water bottles, and a protein bar for her little girl, before proceeding to their room. It's going to be a long night. One hell of a fun night.

"Well, I see that you still know how to obey at least." Kara said proudly as she entered their room. Lena just kept her head down as she knelt by the bed, naked and eager.

"Over my lap now" Kara commanded as she sat on their bed. Lena closed her eyes at the command, already excited at the thought of being punished. She immediately obeyed and made herself comfortable as she waited for her inevitable punishment. It made her wet 

"Spread your legs, and count for daddy, we need to slap your naughtiness away," Kara said as she caressed each cheek. 

"Such a beautiful ass, baby. " The first hit landed squarely on her left ass, a little harder than usual.

"Ahh-one!" Lena said loving the sting of the hit. She's a sucker for a good spanking specially when her daddy has motivation. 

"Don't worry daddy's going to make it prettier." Two rapid slaps came into succession.

"T-two, threeeee-ahhhh!"

"Mmmm.. You're doing so good, baby girl. You're daddy's good girl" Lena can't help but shiver at making her daddy proud. Lena was surprised when the next slap hit her pussy. She crossed her legs at that.

"Uh-uh baby girl, you don't get to hide what's mine." Kara said as she pry Lena's legs open.

"This. Is. Fucking. Mine" Kara claimed, punctuating each word with a slap on her slick cunt. "Now count again."

They reached to 20, alternating between slaps on her ass, and on her pussy. By the 21st Lena couldn't count anymore, just had her mouth hung open as she silently screamed.

"Stand up, princess!" Lena tried her best to stand up on wobbly legs, because she knew she would face more consequences if she didn't.

"Wider" Lena obeyed and moved her feet further apart. Kara stood up and ran her index finger lightly along the lips of her cunt, dipping slightly on her hole and stopped on her clit to draw harsh circles there. "You're dripping for me, babygirl."

"O-only for you, daddy!!"

"Good" Kara said as she sat down on the edge of the bed and drag Lena down to sit on her right thigh, and gave her the cube. Lena grinded down on Kara's thigh, trying to relieved some pressure. Using both of her hands and her super strength, Kara held Lena down by her hips.

"Now we're going to play a game." Kara's right hand started playing with Lena's left nipples, as her warm, left hand started drawing lazy circles on her clit. Lena was desperately clinging on her cube as if her life depended on it. "You try and solve this thing… you stop, I stop. Got it, princess?"

"Ye-yes, daddy…" Lena gulped, already seeing how hard this is going to be.

"Well, go on then" Kara said as she sucked on the spot near Lena's pulse point that makes her weak. Lena moaned and started to twist the puzzle, trying to get her game on which proved to be more than impossible, not when Kara latched on her left nipple, sucking it viciously as she toy still with her right nipple. Her left hand going up and down teasing her very slick hole. 

"Mmm.. Daddy please I need more… please" Lena begged as she tried to twist the cube not even caring anymore whether she solve the puzzle or not. Kara ignored the plea and continued her teasing. On a particularly hard pinch of Lena's right nipple, and a rough bite on her left, Lena stopped playing with the cube and tossed her head back getting lost in the pleasure. With that, Kara stopped all her movements, and ministrations. 

"Nooooooooooooo!!" Lena whined at the lost of friction. She tried to grind on Kara's thigh in return. Kara growled at Lena's slickness coating her right thigh, but she wrapped her right arm on Lena's waist and raised her little girl's body a little to slap her pussy harshly. 

"This" *spank* "is" *spank* "mine" *spank* "how"" *spank* "many" *spank* "times" *spank* "do"" *spank* "I" *spank* "have" *spank* "to" *spank* "fucking" *spank* "remind" *spank* "you."

"Only I play with it." *spank* 

"Only I make it cum." *spank* 

"Fucking, greedy slut," Kara hissed as she placed Lena down her left thigh this time. "You stop, I stop. Get how this works, slut?"

"Ye-yes, da-daddy!" Lena tried to reply because she knew she would be punished more if she didn't when asked by a direct question. She then mastered all her focus and attention on the cube in front of her and started twisting the sides again. 

Kara latched on her neglected left nipple, sucking it ferociously. her right hand just stays warm at Lena's waist to prevent her from grinding down her thigh, as her left hand toying with Lena's left nipple, using the tip of her nail to flick it, and send shivers directly to her clit. It was getting harder, and harder for Lena to actually twist the cube at this point.

"I wonder if I could make you cum just by playing with your nipples… I mean if anyone could do it, it'll probably be a Super right?" Kara didn't wait for a response and pinched her left nipple hard and started flicking her tongue up and down in super speed against Lena's right nipple. It was like an intense vibrator being pushed to play with her nipples, and it was too much for Lena. Lena's hand was shaking and she's trying so hard to twist the damned puzzle because she doesn’t want Kara to stop again.

"Ooohhh da-dadddyyyyyy!" Lena moaned. "Mmmm…yesss please!!" Kara stopped. 

Lena realized it was because she also stopped twisting the cube. Groaning, she started to play with the puzzle again. Kara just smirked and twisted her little girl a little bit to face her. She changed her tactics and pushed Lena's huge tits together, pressing the nipples together and playfully bit it.

"Ahhhhh my beautiful babygirl" She kept this up for a few minutes, until she changed to sucking it like a fucking vacuum, giving her a huge body shudder. Her body is literally shaking and now Kara is flicking her tongue again to toy with both nipples at the same time and her hand are squeezing her tits together harder now, and Lena's grinding harshly on her lap now desperate for any form of friction.

"Oh and another thing baby, you can't cum tonight until you solve all sides. " Kara said as she plunged 2 fingers inside Lena's pussy. Yeah, there was no way Lena was solving the puzzle tonight, but she doesn’t care anymore. She's riding Kara's fingers without abandon as her daddy uses her tongue once more to flick her nipples, harder than her vibrator on its highest setting. 

"Don't you dare fucking cum, princess." Kara said as she slid another finger to fuck her pussy relentlessly. "This is my fucking pussy and I decide when it fucking cums."

"No daddy please stop… ahhhhh-I want to… yes.. I wanttobegoodforyouuuuu" Lena pleaded, trying to cross her legs together which only made her pussy tighter and her clit in contact with Kara's palm. 

"Daddy please let me cum, daddy please!" With that, Kara slapped Lena's thigh hard, and when they opened, Kara snuck her other hand to pinch Lena's clit, as she continue to suck on both of her little girl's nipple.

Kara took the forgotten cube from Lena and threw it somewhere in the room, landing with a thud but Lena doesn't care about that now.

"You want to cum, babygirl?" Kara said as she released the nipples.

"Yeeeeesssssss dadddddyyy ahhh" Lena moaned as she grinded down on Kara's fingers.

"Then you're going to cum and cum and cum for me tonight until I the last drop of cum your body has to offer, and then…you're going to cum for me again." Kara smirked and Lena just realized the trap she walked into, but she couldn’t care any less because she's having the a body-shuddering orgasm.

She was riding the most intense orgasm she ever had . Her body still, and she couldn't control her muscles twitching at the intensity. Kara continues to suck both her nipples in her mouth and fuck her hard still with 3 fingers. Lena's hands are now on Kara's hair pushing her head further to her tits.

"Good girl…That's it, fucking squeeze my fingers with your cunt, babygirl." Lena's eyes closed as her pussy tighten more at her daddy's words. "Mmmmm… squeeze harder, baby I want your pussy hot and tight as I fuck you to oblivion…" Using her super strength the Kryptonian plunged into her pussy harder reaching her g-spot. 

"YES DADDY!! YEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSS" Lena moaned as Kara curled her fingers inside of her. Kara continued to press on her spot with increasing speed and intensity, too much for Lena's sensitive cunt. Lena's insides were uncontrollably shaking and she couldn't hold out anymore.

"Cum for daddy." Were the only 3 commanding words she needed to let go. Kara relentlessly fucked her through the orgasm and even when it subsided she continued to hit her g-spot still. Lena has had enough, and tried to stop the movement by crossing her legs and moving away from Kara.

"Da-daddy stop I can't…" Kara assessed Lena for a second, and noted that her safe word wasn't called out so she knew that this was still part of their game.

"You think you can tell me what I can, and can't do? You think you're in command?" Kara stated while she gives her fingers three more long strokes inside of her little girl, and Lena shuddering with each one.

"Get on your fucking knees."

\---- TBC ----

**Author's Note:**

> I'm actually done with the whole fic, but I love to tease so shout at me at officialuthor.tumblr.com
> 
> See yah tomorrow, if I can help it.


End file.
